


Be Mine

by Angearia



Category: Dollhouse
Genre: Gen, Poetry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-02-15
Updated: 2009-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-08 01:33:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/71335
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angearia/pseuds/Angearia
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What would inspire a Doll to give up identity and free will?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be Mine

Sometimes you want to run away,  
To escape the worries come to bear,  
The heavy heart, the guilty soul,  
The haunting memories burn.

The precipice draws near,  
Decision awaits you alone,  
Yet every turn you deem to take  
Inspires paralyzing fear.

What hope have you, powerless creature,  
Against the titans of fate,  
You stand alone and meager,  
A drop in the ocean against the gale.

Intellect is born a fearful burden,  
To see the failure before it comes,  
Looking outward, looking inward,  
Lacking anchor and hope.

The panic rises as you flail desperately,  
Anticipated defeat ensures the dire,  
A brutal cycle, vicious to the marrow,  
As fear wars on mind and will.

Drowning, cry out for help,  
For direction to safer shores,  
Look up to see a shining star,  
A beacon to guide you home.

Yet not the North does it guide,  
Nor deity consulted,  
So far you've fallen beneath the tide,  
Your savior demands a sacrifice.

Give up your hopes and dreams  
So demanded and find peace,  
Ignorance is bliss, don't you recall,  
Be mine, it whispers. And you agree,

God help us all.

  


End file.
